Danger On The Horizon
by MagicalSwaci
Summary: Erm. Well, I wrote this when I was really into the whole 'Twilight' frenzy. I'm not anymore, but I thought I'd upload it anyways. Please give me your feedback! c:
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, Daddy!" Her voice was so angelic, like wind chimes.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to hunt with you."  
"But you just hunted 4 hours ago," I reminded her.  
"I know, but I want to go hunting _with you_."  
"Alright," I muttered, with no intention of actually letting her within a five foot radius of a mountain lion. She jumped into my arms, as lightly as a feather. She was so beautiful. My Daughter. Half of me. My own blood. Well not exactly my _blood_, but she was a part of me.  
A part of Bella, when she was human. _Ahh_. Bad Memories. Bella as a human was not a bad memory on its own. It was the borderline... when Bella was making the transition into the world of the never-aging. I had not wanted to change her. I _had_ to change her.  
Or she would have... _died_. The thought was like a dark cloud buried away in the nooks and crannies of my infinite memory. _I shouldn't be thinking of that, _I reminded myself abruptly. I'll focus on hunting. Not a second had passed and Renesmee and I were still running through the never-ending forest. I suddenly caught the scent of something other than an animal. I abruptly stopped, breathing in the strange aroma. It was a familiar scent, but nothing that I had smelled recently. I didn't know what to do. I turned around, inhaling sharply, and ran back to the house. Within 10 seconds, I was in front of the house with Nessie still in my arms. Bella and my Nessie were staring at me with this confused look on their faces. Renesmee reached up and touched her hand to my stone face. I waited patiently. She showed me a picture of what she saw in the forest right before I had stopped and came back. A blurred figure. Pale, white skin, red eyes gleaming. _Impossible! How could this be? I thought that I had killed him a long time ago.  
_Every memory of this sadistic vampire revolved around Bella... a weak, human Bella writhing in pain in a ballet studio, a vulnerable Bella standing in my shadow during a baseball game... Though I couldn't get James out of my mind, somewhere, deep inside the inner workings of my mind, I knew that this _wasn't _James. The hair of the vampire in Nessie's memory was raven black, and he was not as thin as James had been. At first, I felt relief. _James had not miraculously returned from the dead. _Secondly, my body filled with dread. There was another vampire around, placing my Nessie in a very dangerous situation.

Suddenly, Alice appeared out of no where. Her topaz eyes were wide with horror as she pulled Nessie out of my reluctant arms.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella hissed, her beautiful face menacing. When Alice did not give Bella an answer, my wife turned to me. "Damn it, Edward! Tell me what's going on!" I hesitated. Alice was making an extremely powerful attempt to hide her latest vision from me; she was translating the first 6,000 numbers of Pi into Roman Numerals. I turned to Bella, an apologetic look on my face. There _was _nothing to tell.

"There's a vampire in the forest, Bella," I explained, "That's all that I know. If _Alice _would just let me into her mind..." I cast Alice a sinister look, tired of her games. Just last night Alice had recited _Pride and Prejudice _into Portuguese in an attempt to keep Bella's anniversary present a secret. Silly Bella; she loved to keep human holidays alive.

Bella froze, her beautiful face resembling a Hellenistic ice sculpture.

"You're not serious," she whispered, though she knew that I wasn't much of a comic. I glanced at Alice, desperate for reassurance.

"Bells, I couldn't read his mind," I pointed out, "And Alice won't let me see. I saw him through Nessie, and we're not positive it means anything. He's probably just curious." Bella did not seem reassured. Her eyes were glued to Nessie, as were Alice's.  
"His eyes?" Bella hissed, her voice barely there. I hesitated, unsure if this was information that she needed or not. But then I remembered a promise that I had made two years ago. _I couldn't lie to her, not even the 'sparing her crap'_.

"Red." The small word meant so much. A small hiss escaped her tightened jaw.  
"Bella, Calm down. I can see him not coming back." Alice reassured her. "He was just curious."  
"Love, he's not coming back," I said, trying to hide the fact that Alice had just lied to her, and that I had to go along with it. _Edward, I am sorry I lied to her, _Alice thought. She looked at me with an apologetic smile.  
"Edward, we need to talk," Bella said hesitantly.  
"Ok," I muttered tentatively. We ran towards the forest, the opposite side of where Nessie had seen the other vampire.  
"Edward..." Bella began unsurely, "Why? Where did he come from?"  
"I don't know Bella," I stated. "But i just think he was curious. He didn't even stop long enough for me to see him."  
"Are you sure?"  
I hesitated, unsure of what to say. _Should I tell her straight out? Yes, that would be the best thing for her._  
"No, I'm not sure. We'll just have to rely on Alice for the time being." We ran back to the house. Renesmee reached out for Bella as soon as we came into sight.

"Mama!" She jumped into Bella's arms, and placed her palm upon Bella's soft cheek. Bella's eyes went blank in a way that only Alice's could as Nessie relayed to her what she had seen.

"He looks like..." Bella stammered, and I cut her off.

"I know," I agreed, "He looks just like James. I think it's just the mannerisms throwing us off. That feral quality..." Bella nodded absently, her face full of fear. The expression made me want to reach out and hold her, and I did just that.

"Don't worry, Love," I cooed into her ear, eyeing Alice darkly. My obnoxious sister cast me a helpless look. "We'll fix everything. There are eight of us, and one of... one of _him._" Bella considered this, still unsure. I caressed the back of her neck, though Nessie made it quite difficult.

"Emmett, Jasper and I will go out looking for him if we ever hear of him," I muttered, unwilling to let Bella fear the unknown.

After ten minutes of vigilant persuasion, Bella seemed satisfied enough to go inside. As calmly as we could, we informed our family of our concern. I shied away from the idea of danger. There had not been danger in our home for less than half of a decade, and I was not willing to change that.

As we conversed in the comfort of our own home, twilight fell once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was standing by Renesmee's mahogany crib. My daughter was in her arms, being rocked back and forth quickly, but gently. Nessie was nearly asleep when I came up behind Bella, who quietly put Nessie in her crib and turned around. She gasped slightly as she was caught in my arms. With slow steps, nearly human pace, we made our way to our bedroom, our hands intertwined so that I couldn't tell where my fingers ended and her's began. For a short moment, we stood at the edge of the bed. In one smooth motion, I fell back onto the soft mattress, pulling her on top of me. We laid in silence for an eternity, neither one of us in high enough spirits to take things to the next level.

"You know how much I love you," I murmured. There was little point in saying it anymore.  
"Me too," she replied. It was strange, how much those cliche words meant. I kissed her then with the same urgency as I had when we had parted ways right before James had tricked her into her meeting him at the ballet studio, and almost killed her. I kissed her with the same desperation of the night before I had left her. _Faded human memories, _I thought. I continued kissing her and she put both of her hands on either side of my face. I knew what she was doing. Suddenly, I could see the meadow. More like _our_ meadow. When she was a mere human I had brought her there. That was when I knew that I _was _strong enough to be with her. Even though it had still been difficult at times, it was easier when I knew that _I would not_ hurt her.

"Edward," she murmured, and it sounded like she had her hopes up for something that I couldn't figure out. "I have an idea."  
"Yes?" I replied warily.

"Well not exactly an idea..." she said slyly.  
"Go on," I prodded her, easily frustrated by her lack of predictability.

"I wanted to know if tomorrow we could take Renesmee to our meadow...?" she whispered, letting the question hang there in the silence.  
"I don't think that would be a good idea with a kil- with something that's not like us hiding in the forest.." I finished, trying hard not to disappoint her that much.  
"But the meadow isn't anywhere near the actual forest," she argued, her voice heavy with anticipation. Staring into her liquid topaz eyes, I could not refuse her request.

"Alright," I agreed tentatively. "Tomorrow we will take her to our meadow." Then she kissed me... with more vigor this time. I figured out her motives at once, and we vanished into our own little world where nobody could touch us... Our sleepless night ended as soon as Nessie woke up.

Just as we did every morning, we left the house to go hunting. For safety precautions, we managed to pull Emmett away from Rosalie for the trip. Renesmee was more than eager to go hunting. She was always a little bit more thirsty than the rest of us, which i could not figure out why. She was only half-vampire, the other half of her was human. Which is kind of hard to believe, since Bella was human when she gave birth to her.. I'm surprised she was able to survive. Immediate Vampirization, That was how she survived. _Eternal Damnation. _

Shortly after we were finished hunting, we took Renesmee to our meadow. Nessie, of course, loved it. She danced around most of the time, but at some points she would stop abruptly to smell the flowers. Of course though while she was doing this, our eyes were watching her every step.

"Dad, I'm bored. Can I go see _my_ Jacob?" She asked. Laying the full force of her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes on me.

"Of course you can," I replied tentatively.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Bella replied smoothly. "He's probably waiting for us as we speak."

Nessie's eyes lightened up. We ran back to the house, and like Bella had predicted, he was waiting. Not waiting patiently, i might add.

"Nessie!" He crooned.

"Jacob," She yelled back. "Ive missed you. You havent been here for a _whole_ two days!"

"Well, you know. Pack business."

"Ohh."

"Sorry..?" He replied questionically.

"S'Okay," She said happily "What do you want to do?"

She was beginning to be so much like Jacob. _Well, She __**is**__ his imprintee. That __**Mongrel**__, _I snarled inside my head.

"Lets Go Inside," Jacob Said. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" She asked.

"Yes. A present." Jacob said. He turned to Bella and whispered what it was, not meaning for me to hear. But, of course, i did. _A Wolf Charm? What?,_ i thought. _How can he get her the same present he got Bella almost 6 years ago?_

_"_You are giving her the charm you gave Bella almost 6 years ago?" I hissed.

"Edward. It's okay." Bella Smiled.

"No. It's not. She's_ my _daughter," I hissed again. "_The daughter_ of the women you gave that charm too when you were _in love with her_!"

"Edward!" Bella hissed back.

"I made that for her as a graduation gift. Even though I _was _in love with her, I did not give that to her as a love symbol. She is my best friend. And, I gave that to her because I was _happy_ for her." Jacob Whispered Quietly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm Sorry, Jacob. I over-reacted. I'm sorry."

"S'Okay."

"Bella, I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's go inside." She said gently.


End file.
